Darker Than Red (sakuraxoc)
by UchihaHatred
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a detective with special abilities., but something has taken a strong liking to her. Something that looks human, but isn't. Her real job is to search and destroy all contractors in Tokyo, Japan. But once she meets a contractor that steals her heart, will she come to kill him, or will her love for him get in the way? But she gets turned into a contractor herself! AU


_Author's Note: This is going to be a short story with (sometimes) short chapters. Plz enjoy, and review._

_Revised and Edited._

_I don't own Naruto or anything from the anime tv show, Darker than Black._

* * *

_It was dark._

_I couldn't see..anything..._

_I still can't see anything..._

_Why...is that?_

_The room..._

_It smells of rotten blood..._

_I don't understand..._

_Where am I?.._

_Who am I?_

_I don't even know my own self, so how am I to get out of a situation as this?_

**The darkness will consume you, my love...**

**Just you wait...**

**Soon...you will be mine...**

**forever...Sakura..**

* * *

**DARKER THAN RED**

The stars twinkled brightly above the city of Tokyo as the people under them paced the sidewalks at the hour of 9. The sound of the blaring sirens of police cars raced down the street to their hurried destination. A woman that looked to be at a startling age of 23 drove down the street as her eyes narrowed at her thoughts. Something had happened. Something bad had happened, but what?

She turned a corner, and came up upon a horrendous scene. Blood. It was all over the walls of the large alleyway. She knew who was the cause of it all, but she couldn't say a word for it would cost her, her life.

So she said nothing, but instead got out of her car, and slammed the car door rather harshly. She pulled out a pair of rubber gloves from her pants pocket, and stood by her partner Kaori.

"What's the case?" She asked Kaori, who was slipping on her gloves as well.

"Kimi Lee, age 18, she was brutally raped, then stabbed repeatedly in the stomach, head, and private areas," Kaori replied, brushing a strand of her blond hair from her face.

Kaori sighed, and bent down to get a better look at the victim. A plastic black bag had covered up to the waist down, but she had gotten a real good look at the girl's face through all of the blood. She looked up at her partner who was also looking down at the girl.

"Sakura, I know this woman," She pointed to the spot on the girl's neck, "That's the same tattoo she had gotten when she was 16."

Sakura bent down next to her blond haired partner, and narrowed her eyes at the tattoo. She knew that artwork anywhere. Off of Yuji Street (I just made that up so don't look it up) there was a Tattoo shop that did free tattoos on Wednesday's. That had to be where the girl had gotten her tattoo at. There was no other tattoo shop in the city. Well, not one that she knew of, of course.

Sakura stood up along with Kaori, and took off her gloves, and put them in the plastic bag their assistant held out to her. She nodded at the young woman, their assistant, and turned to Kaori who was still looking at the deceased girl that looked nearly only skin and bones. Sakura knew how the sight of so much blood traumatized her, but she couldn't seem to understand why she was still looking at it. It confused her greatly.

Sakura put a hand on Kaori's shoulder, and smiled, "Are you okay? Will you be alright while driving home, or do you need me to give you a ride?" She asked her.

Kaori nodded, turned around, and headed back to her car without taking off her gloves and putting them into the bag. Sakura watched her pull out of the alley, and race down the street with a pained look on her face. Sakura sighed deeply, nodded firmly to their assistant, and headed towards the police chief.

He was a short, chubby man with an exceptional bushy beard. It looked professional enough for anything. His personality was like any other business man's. Stern, intelligent, and hard-working. She loved the fact that she had gotten the opportunity to work with him on a daily basis since Kaori hadn't. It was only because Sakura had worked there far longer than Kaori had that she had gotten the privilege to work with one of the best chief police officers in the city of Japan. Kaori wasn't jealous or anything of that sort, but she was slightly shocked that her partner, the one that was always complaining about how their boss never gave them any time off, had gotten the opportunity to work alongside the head chief of Tokyo, Japan.

"Hey, Chief. How's it going?" Sakura asked him, as she walked and stood by his side while he talked with one of the detectives. Sakura was also a detective, but she was a special case.

He turned to his left, and nodded, then said a few more words to the detective, then dismissed him. He looked back at Sakura, and smiled slightly. "Nothing much. Just checking in on the autopsy of Hideki Yurahara. You know, the one that died of a mysterious poisoning?"

Sakura nodded. It was not only three weeks ago that Hideki Yurahara died in his apartment by an un-familiar poison. It was startling news that the suspect of Mr. Yurahara's murder comitted sucide in his cell down at the police station. With what, they didn't know, but since then, stranger things have occured. Not really to the city, but more like to Sakura. She lived alone with a cat she named Ali, in a single apartment not too far off from her job. Every night since Yurahara's death, a man she didn't know, strange things have been happening to her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

It was something much more evil than that.

The mere idea that the happenings could be responsible by a contractor hadn't crossed her mind, because in her book of theories, it was a silly thought. It made no sense for a contractor to want someone like her. She was like everyone else. A human being with a bearting heart. Not a thing different from anyone she had ever met. Yet, she felt different, though she never wanted to admit it to herself. Everything about her screamed inhuman. Her looks, her intelligence, and even her voice. People had even told her that she didn't seem human. It was as if they were calling her something evil. Just the way people looked at her made her believe in those lies. In her heart, she knew that she was human, but her mind was telling her something else. Something entirely different. Years ago, she had a dream about being in a dark room that smelt of rotten blood. In the dream, she didn't have a clue who she was or where she was for that matter. The dream hadn't lasted long when a velvety voice spoke to her.

* * *

**RECAP**

**The darkness will consume you, my love...**

**Just you wait...**

**Soon...you will be mine...**

**forever...Sakura..**

* * *

After that dream, she didn't have another one like it. Truthfully, she was curious of that voice. She wanted to know more about it. Ask it questions, everything. She wanted to know if it was even human. But sadly, she never got the chance since it never visited her dreams ever again. But it haunted her every thought. Each passing day, the curosity grew more and more curious. It got to the point where she just yelled at the silence, hoping that it would somehow hear her. But she knew that, that possibility was as slim as Azami suddenly wanting to stop smoking. Impossible.

But she wasn't even sure it was a _thing_. It could be anything, that she knew, but the chances of that being it were thin. It had to be a _someone_. It **had** to be. If it wanted her, then **it** had to be a person. Someone that she had to have met years ago when she had that dream. Maybe it was someone she knew, but just didn't remember. _Yeah, that had to be it. A person she knew. She...knew..._

"Hey Sakura, are you going to that party that Shane is throwing saturday?" One of her partners, Jun, asked, coming out from behind her to stand in front of the chief, and her.

She sighed, then ran a hand through pink croppy midback-length strands. "Maybe. Currently, we have another case to do so I may not have the energy to go," She replied, then yawned. Jun nodded his in understanding.

"I know what you mean. I'm a," yawns. "-little tired as well. I guess I should let him know that we aren't going to be able to go. He should understand," Jun said, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. As he backed away, she was blushing madly. He smirked, then walked away. Chief glanced sideways at her, then to the retreating male in curiosity.

"So, um, when did this thing between you two happen?" He asked her lightly, then elbowed her playfully. She rolled her eyes friskily, then heaved out a light-hearted sigh.

"Never. And nothing's _going on _between us. He just...does that sometimes," She replied, uncertainly. Chief chuckled half-heartedly.

"I understand. Whatever happens in the closet, stays in the closet, right?" Chief joked. Sakura let out a feathery laugh as she repeatedly slapped his arm playfully. He chuckled, then put his hands up in understanding.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, is there anything going on between you two?" Chief asked, seriously. She calmed down, and crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced at a nearby trashcan.

"Nothing. Just some occasional flirting here and there. Nothing that could be recognized as us being a couple or anything," She replied, honestly. He nodded.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering. I don't want you getting yourself into any trouble again," Chief spoke softly. She smiled, and elbowed him.

"That was only because he **wanted** me to show him some karate moves. It wasn't fault that he had to stay at the hospital just for some minor head trauma, and internal bleeding," She retaliated jokingly. Chief sighed while shaking his head.

"What am I going to do with you, detective Haruno?" He mumbled, sweatdropping.

"Lock me up, and castrate me?" Chief chuckled.

"I'll think about it," He answered. She laughed, then yawned.

"I guess I should get some rest for now," She patted him on the shoulder. "And you go home too, Chief. I don't want to see you still up when I come to work tomorrow, okay?" She said, and walked down the alleyway, to her car. Chief snorted.

"You should know me enough to know that I like to get stuff done early," He replied. She shook her head, then hopped into her 2013 Mercedes Benz S-Class, then strapped on her seat belt. She backed out of the alley, but before she drove off home, she rolled down her window.

"Be careful, Chief. Don't stay here all night, alright?" She told him. He chuckled again, and sent a quick wave before he turned around to direct his full, undivided attention to one of his other detectives. She smiled genuinely, and drove down the street of Tokyo, Japan.

Little did the pinkette know that red, venomous eyes were following her every move. **It** laughed wickedly, then set after her quickly.

**He he he, blossom, how long it's been to finally have the pleasure to meeting once again. You are mine. I will have you. I MUST have you.**

As **it** chased after the car, **it** felt another presence above him. **It** smirked, then stopped in **it's** path. The figure above him was now behind him. **It** sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent, and when **it** finally caught it, **it** chuckled as **it** turned around to face whatver, or _who_ever was behind **it.**

"You rompos are getting to be a real pain in the ass," The guy said, as his cloak fluttered along with the wind under the sky's dark cover. **It** laughed menacingly.

**"Ha ha ha, your flesh doesn't smell as good as the blossom's, but for now, it will have to do," **The rompo said in a dark voice, then quickly leaped forward with it's talons out and ready to tear the skin and all off of the guy's bones.

"So troublesome." The guy jumped into the air, causing the rompo to miss it's attack, then suddenly, an ice spear appeared in it's hand, then with sharp aim, it through the spear directly at the dark figure. But unfortunately, it missed. The rompo had dodged it just in time before it could've pierced it's side. The rompo ran off back towards where Sakura was going.

"Goddamnit. I hate my job," The guy mumbled below his breath, then jumped back into the air, and went after the rompo.

* * *

When she unlocked the door to her apartment, she noticed that all of her belongings were everywhere. She sighed as she closed the door with her foot, and set down her purse on the couch. She walked into the kitchen, and got herself a glass of water. After she was done, she walked into her bedroom, kicked off her shoes, and pulled the hair tie from her hair. She sighed, and went into the bathroom to wash her face.

Afterwards, she took a quick shower, changed into her loose clothes, she didn't really like to call them _pj's_ but she figured that that's what they really were called, and laid down on her queen sized bed tiredly. All she had on was a loose t-shirt, and a pair of grey shorts. Her hair was put up in a loose bun, and her cat was nowhere to be found. She rolled over on her side to see Ali meowing at the ceiling of her room. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _What is she meowing at?_ Ali just kept meowing, then something that sounded like a body hit the roof. Her being on the top floor didn't really soothe her nerves. Her heart thumped erratically against her chest as she got out of the bed to where Ali was standing, meowing. She looked up at the ceiling, perplexedly.

Then another thump slammed against the roof causing Ali to scamper down the hall, towards the storage room that Sakura had left open before she left that morning. Sakura ran out of her apartment door, and tried to get a good luck up at whatever was on the roof. Apart from some low growling, and a few more slams to the roof, her only thoughts were that it could've been birds or whatnot. But as soon as that thought jumped into her mind, the sooner it jumped out. _What the hell is going on, and why doesn't anyone else hear it besides me?_ She questioned herself, as she stood on her toes to get a better look.

**"Damn you, contractors. Just let me have the blossom, and I promise, no one will get harmed,"** The rompo said with a wide smirk.

"I know no one will get hurt, because once you go back to hell, Tokyo will have one less rompo demon to worry about," The contractor replied.

The rompo laughed once again. **"When will you get it. I'm not a rompo. I'm something much more fearful than some low-life demon. I'm a vampire. A loyal servant of father."**

The contractor pulled out an ice spear from the cool, night air, and smirked lightly. "Yeah, well, looks like the devil won't be too happy to know that one of his _loyal servants_ died by a contractor."

**"What makes you think that i'll go down that easily, contractor?"**

"I'm a little physic."

Before the dark figure could've asked him what he meant by that, the spear went right through the left side of it's chest, through it's heart. It roared loudly, then quickly turned into dust. It's essence rafted through the air, past the many houses and apartments. But through the wind's soft howls, it's voice still could be heard.

**"You can't get rid of me that easily, contractor. I will be back for her. Yes, very soon... Very soon indeed..."**

The contractor sighed, then was about to fly off when he saw the same girl that he had seen the rompo, or whatever it was, chasing, and lusting after. She looked up at him with her emerald green eyes in shock. He sighed again. He really hoped that she hadn't seen what had just happened, because then he would have to erase her mind, and he really didn't like doing that to people. It just didn't sit with him right.

He stepped down onto the railing beside her, which caused her to jump in fright. He mentally sweatdropped. _Why do they always jump?_ He thought to himself, questioningly. She looked at him like he was the devil himself. He internally facepalmed. _Yep, she saw it._

"Look, I need you to answer something for me. Did you, um, see what, you know...happened?"

She nodded meekly. He nodded as well, then as he raised his hand in front of her face, a bright flash of light hit her face. He removed his hand, but she was still looking at him weirdly, if not worse.

"What the hell? Didn't it work?" He asked himself, as he studied his hand intently.

"Y-you're a contractor..." She breathed out in shock. The black haired contractor looked back up at her, then leaned a little closer causing her cheeks to grow hot from the closeness.

"Yeah, and you're suppose to faint, but I didn't question _you_ now did I?" He questioned her.

"No," She mumbled lowly. He leaned back, then sat correctly on the rail.

"Now what to do with you...hm. I guess I could make you into a contractor, but since you didn't react at all to the memory eraser, I don't exactly know how it will effect you if I did that...Man...So troublesome."

Sakura had finally, after a couple of deep breaths, calmed down enough to not look like a lemur on crack.

"Look Princess, you either have two options," she looked at him as he spoke. "You can become a contractor, like me, and help send what you just saw back to hell, _or_, and this is a good option too, you can become a _contractor_," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Now, I don't know about you, but if I were in your predicament, I would take the second option. I mean, the first is okay and all, but the second is less...hectic. So what will it be, Princess? A contractor, or a _contractor_?"

She looked at him with the same look from before. He sighed. _Looks like we'll have to do this my way then._

Then, just like that, she fainted into a pool of darkness, and all she heard before she fell into his arms was:

"You should've chose the second one."

* * *

_Author's End Notes: I know this may not seem like a good story, and that it seem like i'm copying **Darker than Black**, which i'm not, i'm sorry. I got the idea from the show so if you don't like it, then don't continue reading it. It's my story, so therefore I can make it into however I want it. But I won't copy anything drastic like the names of the people, and the plot. I clearly made a plot of my own so don't flame me for that. But review, and I really hope that you will continue on to the next chapter, and so forth._

_Oh, I forgot to mention that in the next chapter, all of your questions about what's a contractor or a rompo will be answered in the next chapter. Sorry about your questions. If you're really anxious in knowing, then just pm, and I'll tell you. :) _

_Ja ne!_


End file.
